One piece: my story
by Thousand drop
Summary: (Fem) luffy is the daughter of jewel D Opal and Monkey D dragon, she lived with her mom until the age of one year and a half and that is when her life changed. Fem luffy! Luffy is not given to garp but will meet him. No paring. She will meet shanks and whitebeard and mihawk and even ace and sabo. Summary sucks but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**hello there! This is my first fanfiction, and can also be the last, but I might change my mind if there are enough reviewers, anyway let's get to the story.**

 **inspired by queen with a sword, and wild tails luffy.**

 **main character:fem luffy! Also there is no paring**

 **Might not have the strawhat crew**

 **summry: luffy is a small child, but not any child, she is the offspring off the voilet eyes opal, also know as Jewel D. Opal, and the** **revolutionary** **dragon, also known as Moneky D. Dragon. Luffy had a hard childhood living with her mother until she was one year and a half old, that day changed her kwhole life**

 **, might be to the worse or, maybe just maybe it changed to the best?f**

 **in this fiction luffy is never given to garp, but she will meet him later on and she will meet shanks and mihawk and even whitebeard as well as her father and ofcourse she will meet the best brothers anyone can dream of ace and sabo.**

 **Ace and sabo both alive and I will keep them alive!**

 **One last thing I don't own one piece, oda-San does**

* * *

Flashback

"Dragon! Are you crazy?! You. Want. Me. To. Leave. My. Angel. To. That. Monster?!" Asked an angry opal.

"Wait opal, listen t-" said dragon as he was cut off by opal

"Shut up! If this is how you want it than fine. Let's fight and the one who wins decides what to do!" Said opal as everyone in the room with dragon and opal sweatdroped even dragon himself did so.

Before anyone could say anything, an infant started crying. At that everyone stopped talking and opal calmed down. She went out of the room and everyone went to do there work. Dragon sighed, he knew what opal said was right. He too didn't want for his daughter to get a 'fist of love' as his father called it; he didn't want her to be thrown into the jungle at night for 'training' as his father called it, but Baltigo was no place for a child to live in (the revolutions is base, or the island that they are staying in), and he didn't want for his daughter to be traced down by the government or to have a bounty on her head, he wanted her to live a normal life. But at that time dragon didn't know what will happen to his daughter, not even a little bit of it.

End of Flashback

Now baby luffy is 6 months old and is sleeping next to her mother in an island in the east blue. It seems that dragon decided that he will leave luffy with garp when she is two and a half years old, and so he left both luffy and opal in that island for now so That no one can find is what he hoped, nether less he will regret not staying with then later on.

One year later, luffy is one and a half years old and if anyone told you about her you wouldn't believe what he/she said. luffy could actually be the smartest person on the earth, and ofcourse anyone will ask why and that would be because one of these days luffy was sitting on the kitchen table when her mom came and said"luffy chan, mom is going to the forest to bring some food can you take care of the house while I am out?"luffy just nodded her head and said "hai". Luffy and her mother where living in an island that was uninhabited, or at least it was until luffy and her mom started living on it. Luffy is mom hated the idea of leaving her child with garp but she finally aggread to the idea, but only after luffy is at least two years and a half old. Luffy got bored at home and she saw so many books and all of them are her mother is. It seems that her mother loves to read but her mother didn't finish reading all of them, some of them were dictionaries and some were for mideacin and some were for navigation and some were for science while some were adventure stories and luffy was bored so she decided to read them.

After 4 hours.

Luffy is mom is finally home when she saw all this mess made of books and when she finally was in her room she saw luffy reading a book, and she just asked "luffy dear what are you reading?" Luffy looked and smiled"mommy, you are finally home. I am just finishing reading the last book you have." Said the girl. Her mom couldn't believe it and her jaw dropped to the ground and asked"d..did you read a..all the books in t..the house?!" Said her mom with a completely amused look, and the girl just nodded. Her mom couldn't believe it. It took her ten whole years to finish reading just third of all these books while her lovely gring angel, her daughter read ALL of these books in four houres. From that day on her mom believed her daughter was a genius.

The day after

opal decided to train luffy how to fight and I don't think Tha her jaw can take anymore of these falls to the ground, to her amusminet luffy is a natural born fighter, she can take a man ten or ene fourteen times her size without breaking a sweat. Yet luffy didn't like that , it felt like she was different she was only 1.5 years old yet she could do that, it felt as if, as if she was a..a monster so she stopped training. Probley even her mom started to notice that so she stopped training her, but both of them didn't know what was waiting for them tomorrow.

* * *

 **so what do you think? Please leave a review and don't worry i won't leave you waiting for the next chapter I am working on it.**

 **please review and I will be answering the reviews.**

 **next chapter summary: the Marians atact luffy and her mother and worst of all they have akainu with them and as always he is the same bastred that we know he will do something that will make both luffy and dragon hate him even in the after life, but most important of all luffy will meet makino and will also awakin haki and the meeting that we always wait for she will meet shanks!**

 **see you in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! And thanks for the people who followed! Thanks to:**

 **DemonicIce, Supra18 and I really really appreciate that you are following the story!**

 **Now for the chapter summary: luffy was sitting in the kitchen near her mom who was cooking lunch when sudnly they heard bombing, this is also the chapter were luffy is life is going to change.**

 **I know, I know the summary sucks but please read the chapter!**

* * *

Luffy and her mom were sitting in the table, eating lunch together when suddenly luffy asked her mom about her dad, and Opal said"your dad is a great person, after all he is the man that I chosed as my husband, but he is really thik headed! And you should really see his face, he thinks it's scary, yet I think that it's reeeeeeeeeeeally funny!"said the now laughing Opal, she just couldn't hold it on, it was so funny seeing how luffy reacted to what her mom said, because luffy said"sooooo he is a mystery person!" Said the gring idot. Even though luffy is smart, she only uses her head when SHE wants to.

* * *

Later on that after noon sudnly bombing can be heard. Opal was shocked, she though that no one knows that this island exists, so why is there bombing? She started to think, maybe it's just a basing by pirate or marine or maybe marines are chasing a pirate, or maybe ... No that impossible! 'This can't be true!' Though Opal. 'Could it be that they found out about luffy' though Opal. She than started to think back to what dragon said to her.

* * *

Flashback

"Opal, I decided that we are going to leave luffy with my father when she is two and a half years old"

opal sighed thean said"I get it, we can't let **_them_** know that WE have a child, the most wanted man in the world and the most dangerous assassinat in the world!"

Dragon nodded his head and said"yes""we can't let the world government know that we have a child, because if they did know, they will everything in their power to get there hands on her, and that's to ether kill her or use her as a weapon, or they could even threaten us using her, that wh-" dragon was cut off by Opal

"I know! I get it already!"

and that's how they ended the argument.

End of Flashback

* * *

opal started to believe that her nightmare finally came, _the world government_ finally found out about luffy!

opal decided to take luffy and run with her as fast as she could to the other side of the island, where there was another beach.

On the beach there was a ship ( a little bet smaller then the going merry) which Opal took luffy to and told her to keep quite and stay on the ship and not to move.

Suddnly miga fists came flying at them, ofcourse Opal could have won easily on her own but now she has luffy with her she needs to protect her.

opal than took out all the battle ships that were near the island and on total they were twenty battle ships!, and If that wasn't all but she even took out ten Vice-Admirals, and all that was left was that damn akainu, but she wasn't concentrating enough, she was looking to see if luffy was okay and she didn't notice the miga hand that priced through her chest.

Now Opal had only one though'is luffy watching this? I really wish she isn't, cause watching a parent die isn't really the nicest memorie a child could have in there childhood' she then used all the power she had left to send a strong and large amount of conquer haki which made the waves of the sea take the boat that luffy was in away.

At that moment Opal said to herself'live luffy, live and go after your dreams, live!'

* * *

Luffy is POV

That man... That man killed mommy? Luffy though. 'Why did he kill her, why did mom leave me alone' the cannonballs were being thrown at the ship to only make the ship take the little girl fare away... Really really fare away.

* * *

 **so what do think? I really tried my best doing this chapter**

 **lastly I need ideas about luffy is DF I would like it to be a mythical zoan DF**

 **Please give me your ideas! Oh and sorry shanks didn't appear in this chapter but he will appear really soon so don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! How is everyone doing! It's been a day seens I wrote the last chapter and I am planing on writing the third chapter today!**

 **Chapter summary: luffy is still in the ship, and she is been in the ship for the last two days without eating anything, and she did nothing but cry and grief over her lose. Warning! Luffy starts to see what reality is! She might meet shanks or might not, but she will meet makino for sure.**

 **NOTE: I am not going to start any other stories until I finish this one, and please listen, I have my reason for that! You see just like anyone in this site, I like to read other people is fanfictions, but than sometimes they apponde the story or only update on months or even years because they have other stories to write, and I don't want to do that! I don't want to make my followers and reviewers wait that long for my story!**

 **and lastly I am still not sure about luffy is DF, and now let's just get started with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Can I have a new life?**

* * *

'how long has it been? Probably two days or so' though small luffy. She has been in this ship for two days, still thinking about her mom, when suddenly the ship stopped moving. Luffy was getting scared thinking it was the marines, but then she peeped and saw that the ship stopped because there is an island in front of it.

Luffy then decided to jumb from the ship to the sand, and if it wasn't for her not eating anything for TWO WHOLE DAYS, then she would have landed gracefully in the sand but unfortunately she didn't.

After falling down the girl just stood back up as fast as she can with a blushing face that can compare with a tomato with its colour, she was so embarrassed, and relived that no one saw her.

She then went to the nearest store and asked the man who she saw was working in it"pardon me mister, but can I know what is the name of the island I am in?" She asked, and you would probably think why would a child ask about the name of the island? It's not like she is going to know which island it is anyway, but as all of us know, she wasn't just your usuall normal one and a half years old kid she was smart, and by smart I mean really smart.

The man then said"oh, you seem new here, I havn't seen you before kid. Will anyway the name of the island is hana island(flower island)".

For a second there luffy looked shocked, she couldn't believe it. Hana island was so fare away from the island that she was in before, but oh well, it doesn't matter where she goes anyway, it's not like there is a mom waiting for her there anyway. Luffy at that moment looked so emotionless, yet you see the sadness, fear and grief in her little azure eyes, even the man could see it, but before he asked if the girl was okay or not a sudden shout came.

"Everyone! Breaking news! T...the violet eyes has, the violet eyes has! Opal the violet eyes has died!" Said the man. For a minute there everyone was shocked but then there shocks turned to shears.

Even though luffy saw what had happened to her mom, she was still mentally shocked. 'Why are they happy that mommy died? Is it because she didn't follow the rules and only wanted freedoom?!' She though then she shouted"stop laughing and dancing about mommy is death!" With just that one sentince luffy almost lost her life.

Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe what the little girl just said. She was only one year and a half old kid, but that is what made them believe it.'She is only two years old or something. She doesn't know how to lie, but then that means that she really is...'"catch her!" Shouted someone"don't lit her get away!" Shouted another"if we give her to the government then I am sure that they will give us a hendsome reward!" Was the last thing they said when suddnley all the villagers started to run after her .

Luffy ran as fat as her tiny little legs could run. She was shocked, she was scared, she didn't have her mom with her to protect her, she was all alone.

* * *

Later on that day

luffy was inside a tree that was in the big forets near that village, she was hurt badly enough to not be able to move, yet she dragged her body to a boat that she found in the other side of the island.

luffy decided that she has to leave or she will get killed, and at that though suddnley luffy is haki was awaken. Her conquer haki was awaken.

* * *

After one day after the run away

luffy was in the boat starving and thinking that maybe this is the end, maybe she will die her and she started passing out when suddnley the boat was in a shore of an island, and there was a young woman who came running when she saw the child in the boat"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Aksed the young woman , but when she didn't her any answer she took the little girl to the doctor.

The doctor told the woman that the girl is okay but she really needs food the woman went off and then came back with a bag full of food and to there suprise the girl who was at most two years old consumed the food that can feed three grown men in minutes then she gave them the famous D's grin.

The woman then asked luffy what's her name and luffy only grined and said"Luffy, Monkey D luffy!" Said the girl and that is how luffy is new life started.

* * *

 **so, how was this chapter? I really tried my best writing it! And please don't misjudge me! English is not my first language!**

 **anyway please leave a review! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am back! And it hasn't been a week as well! The reason for that is b** **ecause I saw that I had more follows than last time, and for the first time someone favorited the story!😭😭**

 **So yay!** **And I would really appreciate it if people acctualy reviewed.**

 **Well anyway let's start with the story!**

 **Chapter4**

* * *

The girl was consuming the food so fast that it's hardly believable, but then she stopped eating and spotted the young woman and the man next to her, she than asked "who are you?"

The man and the woman nearly fall over. How can the child be so dense that she acctualy didn't even notice them? The woman was the first one to recover from her shocking locking shock, "w..well my name is makino, and this is doctor-San." Said the woman that is now known as makino. She was smiling softly at the girl.

the girl being traumatized is underestimating how shocked she was! For the first time, someone other than her mom answered her with a sincere smile, she was so happy, so happy that she felt her orbs wetting, but she wasn't about to cry in front of these people, she wasn't about to show them how weak she acctualy is, and by weak I dont mean being physically weak, because she is strong enough to be a marine or a pirate in the Grand Line, by weak I mean her being mentally weak, after what she saw at that cursed day, that day that she saw the Blaze of Hades, that day that she saw the Visage of Lucifer, that day she learnd how the world works, there is a price for everything, and for her the thing is her life and the price is her mommy is life, that is why she isn't about to cry and have the price that her mom had to pay go to weast.

Luffy then looked up again and she saw that makino and the doctor are starting to get worried because luffy was quite all this time, but luffy only went out of what ever the place that she was in and kept moving.

Luffy didn't look back or said anything for the two adults, she only kept walking, until she found her self in the forest, it seems that her instances are still working because somehow when ever luffy have sad memories or nightmares and she doesn't want to bother her mom she would go to the place that had the scent of the trees in it the place that smelled different and somehow had another scent than that of trees, it had the most pleasuring smell, the smell of Freedome!

Luffy than started to think about what can she actually do, she was weak, she was nothing but one year and half old kid who couldn't protect anything, but than she heard a sound, and when she looked around she saw that it was makino who came for the girl.

Makino wasn't stupid she knew that the girl who is not even half a decade yet has a really large emotional scare that will take a while to heal, and somehow she felt that she needs to protect this child, she needs to know about her, she needs, or more like wants to give her a home.

So at the end she said it "Luffy, I don't know what happened to you in the past or what made you like this and I don't like to be a middlesome person,BUT I want to know about you and about how come you are not with your parents, and please don't lie to me and tell me everything!"

luffy didn't know what to do, but than she only sighed, and decided to tell the woman, and anyway there was nothing to lose or gain anymore so she just told her about everything from day one to this day. Some of the things were hilarious, while others were sad, some were hardly believable while others were amazing, she even told her about her heritage, but she didn't tell her about her grandfather. One of the things that made makino is poor jaw drop to the ground was the books accident, when luffy read all of the books in her home in Marley four houres that took ten years for an adult who likes to read to even read half of them. The most funny part is when luffy told her about her age, while the saddest part was when luffy told her about the cursed day, and how luffy was being chased after that day

* * *

Afte an hour of listening

Makino was so sad and angry for how the life of a great pirate like Opal who was by the way mistaken by others as an assissnat ended, makino knowed that the world government were crazy about the idea of absolute justic, while they allow slavery, racism and more other wicked things they call them selves heroes, and she knows that pirates aren't any better, but pirates had good people amoung them, and the same goes for the marines and the world government, because there isn't a place that only had good people or bad people.

 _ **(though i didn't say this before, but makino has bronze orbs that are beautifully big and dark greenish grassy colored hair that was as long as her shoulders)**_

Makino at Tha moment decided, and she looked with her determind orbs at luffy!

When luffy saw makino turning to her with a determind face, she didn't know what to think, should she have a hope that the woman would accept her or should just give on life and die, but liffy never expected that the woman would say what she just said.

"Wosh! From today and on you are going to live with me!"said the young woman smiling softly and happily, but determind.

"a-and you c-can call me n-nee San if you want t-to." Said makino with a really REALLY soft voice that was so shy that it can be mistaken for whispering, but luffy hared it, she heard it really clearly, and couldn't believe it, her orbs started wetting again, but this time she didn't stop it and only jumbed from where she was sitting and hugged makino so hard that the woman could hardly breath.

"Hai! From today and on I will be living with you please take care of me, makino nee-chan!" She said and even though she was crying, she still grined the famous D grin!

* * *

Later on in Baltigo

The raveloutionarys were reading the newspaper, and hardly believed what they were reading and wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't fot that bloody picture.

Dragon is hand was shacking when he was reading the newspaper, and ofcourse his friend ivankov didn't fail to notice that, he knew that his friend needed some private time and so, he told the others to leave the room for now.

After everyone went out of the room dragon started silently crying and grifing over his lose, he regrated leaving the small infant that he called his daughter that he never saw her face from after he left his family in that island when she was one month old, and leaving the woman that he called his wife in that island. How could he make such a mistake letting his wife to die like that? That is all he though about, than he noticed in the newspaper that said 'after finally taking away from the face of the earth the most dangerous woman, we are looking for her child who managed to run away at that time, we know hardly anything maybe nothing about the child, but we know that she is about one and half years old, and if you have any information contact the nearest marine base to you'.

Dragon was at least relived that his daughter was alive and that they didn't know anything about her, but he still felt that she was in danger as she was hardly one and a half years old kid.

He immediately called for his friend ivankov, who came inside "so V'hat are you V'oing to do now?" Asked his friend.

Dragon looked at his friend and said "find her, immediately find her, and bring her here!" Is all it took when ivankv went out of the door and told the others there new mission.

* * *

In the Marines is headquarter, Marineford

Garp read the newspaper, and was sad that such a person died, he hated pirates, but he didn't hate all of them, and mostly his family, and ofcourse his daughter-in-law was a family as well, but what made him the most angry is the fact that HIS GRANDDAUGHTER was being chased down even though she is nothing but a DAMN ONE YEAR AND A HALF OLD!

He than looked at the admirals, and specificly akainu, who started sweating from the amount of conquer haki in the air and everyone in the room who were fleet admiral sengoku, admiral aokiji, and admiral kizaru started sweating as well when suddnley the fleet admiral shouted "Garp! What is wrong with yo-" and before the man could finish what he was saying, garp broke the tea cup that and crashed the rice crashes that he had , which implied that Garp is seriously angry, so fleet admiral glanced at the seated admirals to go outside, and they just went and did what he told them to.

"Sengoku! How can you do that to a child! Didn't I TELL BEFORE THAT A CHILD IS PARNTAGE DOESN'T DTERMIND THERE LIFE!" Said the marine hero.

"I know garp! I couldn't do anything about it! It was the higher up orders!"

garp looked at his friend then broke the wall and went out(just like he usually does anyway).

"Garp!" Sengoku only sighed.

* * *

After one year and a half in dawn island

The villagers already got used to luffy and they really loved the little sweet girl, at first she didn't talk to anyone but makino and the mayor who seems to also know her secret, they though that luffy didn't like them but they found out that she was a really shy kid who doesn't know how to get to know people.

Luffy is now three years old and was going shopping for makino is bar, luffy learnd how to contrôlée all three of her haki by herself, and now was making new techniques with them, she wanted to get stronger so that she can protect the people close to her.

"Hey, makino nee-chan! I brought what you wanted!" Said luffy after she went inside the bar.

"Hai, hai, thank you luffy!" She than went down and kissed luffy in the cheek.

"it nothing! It helps me with my training, and makino nee chan, can I go to the forest?" Luffy said with her puppy eyes, and makino just sighed and nodded.

luffy is texture now became more clear, she has big azure orbs and fair white skin with long raven hair.

luffy smiled at makino and kissed her at the cheek as well and then went to the forest.

Makino was sure that luffy will stay there for at least three days or so.

* * *

At the port in the village

"p-p-p-pirates! Pirates are here!" Shouted one of the villagers, when both makino and the mayor came.

Makino started to feel fear, but was for the first time relived that luffy was in the forest.

* * *

At the pirates side

"haha! Finally we have arrived! I heard that they have the best beer here!" Said a man with red hair

"oi! Akagami brat! You did say that this island have the best sake right?" Said a giant man whith a white mustache.

"ofcourse shirohiga! I have heard it from garp himself when he was drunk and told me that his homeland had the best sake!"

"Gahahahahah! I see, if garp said so that means that it worth it" said the old man who is also known as the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate

"Marco, son can you go and see if we can dock our ship in the port there and try not to scare the villagers." Said whitebeard

"Hai, pop" said the man known as Marco, who had a strange hair style that looked like that of the top of a pineapple

"Ne~ Marco, won't you be part of my pirate crew" said the man who has a red hair and also known as shanks one of the yonkos

"NEVER!" Said Marco angryly which made whitebeard giggle

marco than left to the island, and who knew that this island that seems so boring for two yonkos will let them meet a child that they will adore so much?!

...To Be Continued...

* * *

 **So how was this chapter, was it good, or bad, and if it was either please leave a review and tell me what you think, and I would like your help in the DF matter, I don't know which one I sholud give to luffy.**

 **well anyway, spoiler for next chapter!**

 **there others that will appear in the next chapter like Mihawk and admiral aokiji as well as garp and they well ALL be in dawn island and will all meets luffy, but I don't think I am going to make then know who luffy is. We'll see you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How have you been?!**

 **I AM FINALLY BACK!**

 **So to make the reason clear for why I haven't updated for more than 50 days, is because (if you are living in the UK you will understand what I mean) I had my end of year 9 GCSE exams, so yeah sorry I had to revise, and another reason is because lately I have been reading a lot of neglected naruto fanfic so yeah sorry!**

 **any way,let's not keep you waiting and let's get started with the story!**

* * *

Near east blue

A marine ship could be seen, and this Marine ship wasn't any Marine ship, this Marine ship had the man that was feared and respected at the same time as the Marine hero who fought toe to toe with Gol D Roger. Or as people call him now, Gold Roger, this man was the only man that is alive right now to fight - and might even win - against whitebeard who is also known as Edward Newgate, this man who wears a whole head hat that looks like a dog is head with the mouth opened, the place where the mouth was opened we can see the face of the man. This man had white hair from old age, he had a scare going from his top left eyebrow to near the end of his cheek, this man was the Marine hero Monkey D Garp.

Another peson that was at this ship right now was non other than the king of ice, Aokiji. Aokiji is also known to people close to him as kuzan, he is a really tall man, with his hair that looked like half or third an Afro, he had a muscular bulied, he is also slim, not skinny, only slim, netherless the most reconisable thing about him was his tanned skin.

If some arrogant pirate was to now try and attact the ship thinking that if this old man was leading the ship than I can win, than he is sadly and measurably wrong. As this old man can hand him his a** any time he wanted.

The reason for these two amazingly powerful people to be at the weakest sea as people called it is because apparently two yonkos decided that they wanted to take a _vacation_ at a peaceful place, and it seems like there is no better place for them to go to other than **east blue** , yet netherless, the reason why aokiji and garp are going there is not to fight, but to get a drinking buddy, and who would be a better choice other than whitebeard who drinks and never have a single, NOT EVEN ONE TINY LITTLE one, he had never had any hange overs, not the same could be said for shanks, but he was the best buddy for that because , who other the known party lover yonko would be a better choice? No one. And so they were going to garp is village.

Garp at the moment was thinking 'where are you right know, I wonder? Are you even aliv-' just as he was thinking of the last word he shock his head 'what is the use of thinking negatively? I am sure she is alive, after all SHE is my granddaughter, I am sure I will meet her later on in the future' and he didn't know how right he was when he said that.

* * *

Else where near east blue

You could see a boat that had a mast with the shape of Jesus is cross, on that boat there is a man that has an opened shirt that shows his well shaped muscular chest as well as his 6 apes, he was wearing a kind of baggy pants with boots, he is also wearing a hat with a feather in it, but the most attractive thing, the most attention catching thing about this man are two thing, the first one is his long cross shaped sword that has a black blade, and a golden handle with jewellery to add texture. The second one is his golden hawk like eyes, which makes you feel like this man can read your soul. This man is one of the seven war lords of the sea, he is Darcule Mihawk, or also known as hawk eyes mihawk.

You might wonder why such a serious person is here in east blue, will the answer is simple, he came to drink with his long time rival, as well as ask him for a duel.

' Many people say that east blue is the weakest of the four blues, Hmm I wonder if it has anything interisting'

(oh how interisting he will find it)

* * *

Back to dawn island, the forest

Luffy is in the forest resting on a tree, she is wearing a red T-shirt that has a cute yellow rebion to the left side of the stomach, she had royal blue colored shorts that goes a little bit above the knee and had straw sandals, her raven hair was under a normal red hat to make it shorter as her hair is as long as her knee and makino nee chan will not allow her to cut it, so she couldn't cut it and so she used this hat that makino nee chan gave her to make her hair stay in one place so that she can move.

Its been half a day already since luffy came to the forest, luffy was training to use her Kenbunshoku no haki which allows her to have a sixth sense to sense spirital energy, and she seems to have sensed the pirates, but she didn't know that they were pirates, netherless she did now from their energy that they were good people, also she is starting to get her haki to work on a really long diameter, which also allowed her to know that three more really strong people are coming to the island. Luffy has been using her kenbunshoku no haki all the time for the last year and a half until it became like one of her five senses, like a part of her that she always used.

Luffy continued moving until she felt two presence around her, she felt like they are trying to measure her or someting, and they weren't old, no it was the opposite, they were...Five to six years old or something so they were two or three years bigger than her. They didn't feel like bad people, but it seems like they can't trust just any one. Netherless luffy was happy! For the first time she meet kids around her age other than her self! And so our stupid heroin decided to make the fact that she is here and that she knows that the two boys are here known.

"Ooooi! Come out! I know you are there!" With that said both boys twitched behind the tree that they were hiding on. How did she find them? They didn't know.

* * *

Ace and sabo is Pov

Both boys were happy that they meet each other, it's been one year since they meet , and they told each other everything about them selves, they trusted each other with their lives, and they didn't mind that as who wold be more than happy to know that they had someone to trust when they didn't have anyone who cared about them before?

"hey ace, let's go and some lunch! If we go at night first it's going to be dangerous and second weak animals are of course going to hid and sleep" said sabo to ace who nodded "yeah, let's do that, I don't want to sleep with an empty stomach" sabo chuckled and nodded and so they left.

when they arrived on the middle of the forest they noticed that there was something there and so they got ready to fight whatever it was and eat it if it was eatable.

But than they started to notice something about it. That (possibly) animal had hair only on its head and was wearing a hat, the thing was also wearing shorts and a shirt, and finally they noticed, it was a human child!

'what the hell is a child who looks no older than three years old doing in the forest?' Was the thought that both boys had and at first they thought she was a 'he', but than they saw the ribbon that the child had in the shirt and that is how they knew that she is a girl.

'Did her parents or relatives leave her here to get some training as jiji called it... What the hell! I am starting to think like that shitty jiji! And it isn't just normal to leave a child this young here, it's just that jiji is insane' these were the thoughts that we're going through ace is head

'hmm, she seems quite young, about tree years old accuratly' sabo than started to think about the worst case senario 'will the worst case would be that ether her family abounded her or they died and she is the only one who survived'

Than suddenly they heard the girl say "Ooooi! Come out! I know you are there!" And as the girl said that they twitched with only one thought 'HOW DID SHE KNOW?!'

* * *

Third person Pov

after luffy shouted, two boys came out, one was raven haired the same black as her but he had grey eyes that shouted 'No trust!' Showing that he can hardly trust anyone. The other boy was slightly better, but this time the boy had blond curly hair and some kind of dark hazel to black colored eyes. This time the blond haired is eyes shouted 'cuotious' showing that he was at least a little bit better at trusting than the other kid, netherless, the two boys had one thing in common they were curious about luffy.

They stayed liked that for a while in awakuerd silence when luffy had enough and decided to break it.

"yo! My name is luffy, and I live in the village near by, what are guys doing her?" She asked while titling her head to the side cutely.

ace and sabo felt like shouting 'KAWAI!' But refined from doing so after all they can't trust even if she is a kid. And so ace decided to talk

"it isn't your business, and why are you in the forest, it isn't a place for little spoiled kids like you", ace practically sneered when he said that, than sabo decided to join in the conversation "ace is right what are you doing in the forest, not even hunters come here any more because of how danagerous the animals are?" Sabo asked and decided to at least not to make fun of the little girl, and than her remembered something "and how old are you anyway?" He asked curious of how old this Girl who decided to come to the danagerous forest.

when the boys heard nothing they thought that she was crying and where ready to just dumb her over on the village and leave when suddenly they decided to look down only to see her pouting cutely and saying "oi! I am not a spoiles brat~!" She said while whining

ace than decide to say

"YOU are a SPOILED PRINCESSS!"

"am not!" Luffy said

"ARE TOO!" Ace decided to start shouting

"AM NOT!" Luffy started shouting as well

and just before ace started shouting as well sabo decided to save his ears and the ears of the unfortunate creatures that were near the trio

"okay, okay you two need to stop and acel lets get going"

"hm, i know lets go sabo" said ace and than they looked around to see luffy is eyes sparkling and she said

"yahoo! You told me your name, does that mean you want to be my friends! And oh I am three years old" she remembered that sabo asked her age

than both boys shouted "HELL NO! WE DIDNT TELL YOU OUR NAMES YOU HEARD THEM AND THAT DOESNT MEAN THAT WE WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A THREE YEARS OL-" than they remembered what she said her age and they asked shocked "WHAT!? T-TH-THREE YEARS OLD, ARE YOU KIDDING?!" They both shouted as there eyes went comicly big and there poor little baby jaws dropped, and over all there exseprsion was hillerious, which made luffy fall to the ground laughing her ass off

and ace was about to shout again at her and give her a lesson when suddenly sabo interrupted yet again and said "come on ace! We don't have time for this we have to leave" and so luffy stopped laughing and saw the two leaving, and luffy decided that they WILL be her friends after all who could make a D. change their mind when they decided to do something, exactly no one!

and so luffy suggested to her self that it's better to go back to the village first, than leave a note for makino nee chan saying that she will be staying in the forest for at least two months , than go to the forest, than find ace and sabo, than make them trust you, and lastly become friends!

* * *

Back in the village

Marco just changed from his phonix form after flying to the docks, and when he dropped to the docks he found half the village there mostly men but there are some women as well, and from all of these villagers came an old man who Marco assumed was the mayor

"what do you pirates want from our village?" Asked the mayor in not a hateful tone or anything like that, he only asked normally, after all the mayor himself knows that like every coin, pirates and marines have pros and cons, not all of them are good , yet not all of them are bad, so if theses pirates were bad than he will have to give them a good amount of money or if they decided to burn the village than he wil, just have to tell them that this is the hometown of garp,the hero and that he is coming back just few hours or tomorrow and they will leave, nether less if they were good ones who only came to have a drink than so be it, he will leave them alone and led them to the only bar in the village

nether less no one expected the pirates to put his hands up in surrender way and say "sorry to interrupt your peaceful village yoi, we only came here because we heard that this village have the beast sake it the five oceans yoi, so we mean no harm yoi" he said that and than the mayor relaxed slightly because he knew from the long experience of meeting pirates how it sounds and looks if they were lying and from that he knew this man wasn't lying

"huh, okay just bring your lot with you and you will find me here and me and this young woman beside me will show you were to go" he nodded to the young woman and she nodded back

"will than thank you for your hospitality yoi" and after that the mythecal fruit user went back to the ship

* * *

Back at the ships

marco just arrived and he went in front of the throne like chair of his captin

"how did it go son, did they refuse letting us stay" asked the strongest man in the world, he knows that not all places will accept pirates and If the village refused than he won't blame them as its only normal

in front of whitebeard was shanks sitting crossleged who decided to jump from his ship to the moby dock when he say the first division commander and dispit the fact that he was know drinking sake he was still listening to the conversation

"no, acctually it's quite the oppsiteyoi, the mayor only asked what did we want and I told him we came to try the village is sake and than he kept quite for a second before telling me to bring the crew to the village and then he would show us were to go to get some sake yoi" Marco said making both crews starting sheer and making both captins and him and the othe first mate to grin

* * *

 **So how was the chapter, I know I swear I know most of you guys thought that I abaounded this fiction but like I said before I wont abaound this fanfic, so yeah**

 **anyway I made a pole for the pairing because most people usually want one so here are the choices**

 **ace**

 **shanks**

 **marco**

 **Sabo**

 **mihwak**

 **no paring**

 **its your choice to chose and I put no paring because people might change their minds and some people might not want a paring**

 **another is for the devil fruit I want it to be a mythecial type so I want help to chose what kind of creature it will be**

 **last but not least thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and fallowed, you made my day**

 **luufy, ace and sabo:bye bye /you better wait for next chapter humph! /ace don't be rude and see you next time dear readers**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT**

 **i have a pole in my profile please vote there**

 **i need to know what to do with this story**

 **THANKS**

 **soryy I couldn't update for a while**

 **like you know, life has its ups and downs sooooooooooooo**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HAITSUE**

 **I've been busy for the last two years or so.**

 **so what I wanted to say is: I'm so sorry for this cringe arse story. I couldn't read past the first chapter. Yep it was that bad. So what I'm planning to do now is to either rewrite the story or write a complete other fanfiction. You can vote in the poll in my profile.**

 **Also a huge thank you to all of you guys who supported me throughout the story! ? ﾟﾑﾌ** **? ﾟﾒﾜ** **? ﾟﾑﾍ**


End file.
